Will Scarlet
Will Scarlet, also known as the Knave of Hearts or just simply Knave, and later known as the White King, is a'' character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is portrayed by Michael Socha, and Paul McGillion. Biography Biography Will Scarlet becomes one of Robin Hood's Merry Men back in the Enchanted Forest. He manages to convince the other Merry Men to go with him and steal from Maleficent's castle. The Merry Men steal many of Maleficent's gold and riches, but Will steals a magic looking-glass. Although Maleficent sends a warning across the forest to give the looking-glass back, Will uses it so he and his beloved girlfriend Anastasia can have a new life somewhere else. They travel to Wonderland, but they are still in poverty, so they decide to steal the crown jewels from the Red King's castle. Anastasia goes inside the castle while Will stays outside and waits. However, Anastasia is confronted by the Red King, who manages to persuade Anastasia into marrying him. Anastasia, who desperately wants power and to be adored, accepts, leaving Will heartbroken. Will sneaks into the castle on the night before the wedding, and tells Anastasia to meet him at their old wagon tomorrow morning. While Anastasia considers it, someone else meets Will there first, the Queen of Hearts. She tells Will to forget about Anastasia, and Will asks her to rip his heart out so that he cannot love Anastasia anymore. Although she warns him of the consequences, Will insists and she rips his heart out. Since the Queen of Hearts possesses Will's heart, he eventually works for her as the Knave of Hearts. He, along with some of the Queen's other soldiers, go looking for a woman named Alice who is supposedly a murdered. The Knave finds her and tries to kill her multiple times, but ends up in Alice's trap. Alice realizes that Will is under the Queen of Hearts' control, and offers to get his heart back. Although Will considers this an impossible feat, Alice manages to get his heart back. In return, he takes Alice back to the Queen of Hearts' maze, where they manage to get the White Rabbit from one of the guards which is what Alice needs to prove to her father that she is not insane. Season 1 In a flashback, the Knave is shown in the Queen of Hearts' service, where he speaks on behalf of her to Jefferson. After Jefferson is beheaded but still kept alive, the Knave tells Jefferson that he must recreate the hat for the Queen of Hearts. Jefferson's body is reattached and he is locked away where he makes hundreds of hats with no luck, in which he eventually becomes the Mad Hatter, who keeps saying "Get it to work", a phrase which the Knave orders him to do. Season 2 When Captain Hook travels to Wonderland to assassinate the Queen of Hearts, he is brought before her and the Knave. However, when Hook mentions the Queen's real name - Cora - she orders the Knave and the other nobles to leave so that she can talk with Hook in private. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Having been swept away with the first Dark Curse, Will makes his life in Storybrooke. He manages to sneak into Granny's diner, but is confronted by the White Rabbit who tells Will that Alice is in trouble. Will helps Alice escape the asylum and they travel to Wonderland, in which Will is rather reluctant to have returned, but he helps Alice find her true love Cyrus anyway. It is revealed that, although Alice got Will's heart back, he kept it but did not put it back inside him. Will eventually becomes a genie and is locked away in the same bottle that Cyrus was originally trapped in, where he is obtained by Jafar so he can break the laws of magic. In order to do the spell properly, Jafar obtains Will's heart and puts it back inside his chest, before killing Anastasia - also known as the Red Queen - to make sure that Will's heart is working properly. With everything in place, Jafar gains the ability to change the laws of magic at last. Jafar resurrects Anastasia and makes her fall in love with him, which torments Will, who is trapped. However, while Jafar is gone, Will tells Anastasia that her love for Jafar is an illusion caused by magic. Anastasia asks him if her love isn't real, then what is, to which Will pulls Anastasia to him and kisses her, breaking the spell. Anastasia helps Alice escape, and when Jafar is defeated, Will becomes human again. However, since Jafar was the one who resurrected Anastasia, she ends up dying again. Will mourns her death a second time, until Alice arrives with water from Nyx. They pour the water into Anastasia's mouth, which revives her. She and Will are finally together with no more dangers around them. Will and Anastasia attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding, before returning back to Wonderland to rebuild the kingdom. Will and Anastasia become known as the White King and the White Queen. Family *'Penelope Scarlet' (sister) *'Anastasia Tremaine' (wife) Status: Alive Trivia *He is based on Will Scarlet from the tale of 'Robin Hood', as well as the Knave of Hearts from the story of 'Alice in Wonderland' and the White King from the sequel 'Through the Looking-Glass'. *According to Will, his deepest fears are "water, hairy spiders, being stabbed in the head and raisins". Appearances *'S1, E17:' "Hat Trick" (flashback) ---- *'S2, E9:' "Queen of Hearts" (flashback) ---- *'W, E1:' "Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E2:' "Trust Me" *'W, E3:' "Forget Me Not" *'W, E4:' "The Serpent" *'W, E5:' "Heart of Stone" *'W, E6:' "Who's Alice?" *'W, E7:' "Bad Blood" *'W, E8:' "Home" *'W, E9:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Merry Men Category:Royalty